


When the Skies Fall

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's falling. </p><p>His body is like a dead weight against the wind, and he's just falling. The ground comes up fast. Too fast, and his breath catches as he squeezes his eyes shut tight. <br/>His chest tightens with fear but impact seems to never come. His arms shake and he is gently laid to the ground as if somebody cradled him like a delicate doll. He shudders against the cold concrete, his body suddenly going cold and trying to roll up in on himself, fingers clutching tightly. A grip takes a hold of his chest, keeping it tightly locked together as another sews it shut that way with the thread of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's falling. 

His body is like a dead weight against the wind, and he's just falling. The ground comes up fast. Too fast, and his breath catches as he squeezes his eyes shut tight.   
His chest tightens with fear but impact seems to never come. His arms shake and he is gently laid to the ground as if somebody cradled him like a delicate doll. He shudders against the cold concrete, his body suddenly going cold and trying to roll up in on himself, fingers clutching tightly. A grip takes a hold of his chest, keeping it tightly locked together as another sews it shut that way with the thread of reality. 

So lonesome.   
Abandoned because of his heart.   
Left to die on the earth full of devils and one angel.   
One angel who never knew.   
But yet stroke him down with the arrow of cupid, a deadly weapon among the strange planet. 

He's surprised to jolt awake in his nest of pillows, blankets, and really anything soft he could sneak away from the hawk gaze and quick reaction, his brother has somehow mastered in his thirty-eight years of life. It's a wonder really. All of it. He yawns and stretches, muscles protesting and bones cracking as he lay there, lanky body sprawled among the nest. It was Jade's fault. Her few snipits of information on the birds around her area had drawn an interest. Of course a lengthy conversation presumed and soon enough he felt like he were living like one. Sort of, the nest idea was just a sort of a big plus in the end. The rest of the time, if he had enough time to, he'd crawl into his bed and pass out there, but the nest was much more comfy, scouts honor. He blinked his bleary eyes, glancing around in the still dark, his curtains drawn, keeping him from hypothesizing about what time of the day it was. His only option left was to shift around and peer at his alarm clock, the number a deep set red against the pitch black. He let out a annoyed sigh. Five in the morning. School started in a hour and he was as sure as the president is about the white house, that he was not going to be passing out any time soon. Not after that dream. They always change. The one before that left him shaking in tears and horror. He had imagined a deep orange color flooding his gaze and spreading apart as his feet lifted off the ground, heart fluttering with a jolt of life....and freedom. 

Yanked down, his face met the ground and the pain was sharp and real as ever as feet stomped onto his back. Summer orange feathers seemed to flit around him as the edges of wings were revealed at the corner of his gaze. Hands gripped at what seemed to feel like his shoulder blades and pulled. Pain lighted up his back as he cried for mercy. Please. It wasn't his fault. They didn't stop and the pain increased. Suddenly there was a loud crack, as if lightning had struck his back. Arching and screaming in pure agonizing pain he writhed. Feet pressed against his side as they rolled. What were they rolling? Him of course. An edge seemed to dig at his side and suddenly panic grabbed hold of his chest, squeezing liquid up into his mouth as he was pushed over. Falling and floating at the same time. Dave shivered as he scrambled to his feet, wriggling his toes and popping his knuckles, his record tee thin and sticking to him as if he had been doused in a bucket of water. 

Carding a hand through his head of messy blond hair he started for the living room, the place so quiet that the drip of the shower could be heard. Something was up. Probably another trap but he shrugged it off, slinking into the kitchen. Already surprised he hadn't been given a huge ass dose of smuppet dong and plush rumps he moved along slowly, prying the refrigerator door open. Oh that fucker. That asshole. He should've known. Dave didn't need to be doused with puppet dong to get upset. All his fucking apple juice was gone, and in place? Yeah Bros fucking weapons. Sighing and more than just a little frazzled at the elder Strider he shuffled over to the sink, digging around in mountains of shitty swords and firecrackers finally locating a clean glass and filling it with water and ice. Now that was better. Not as good as apple juice but fucking close enough. Trailing along, drink in hand he made his way from point B to point S. S for shower. Ha ha. He rolled his eyes, finished off the glass (damn he didn't remember being that parched,) and set the glass aside, glancing at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes tewnty-four seven. 

Bro always put it off as a teen thing but shit he was almost an adult, so screw that reasoning. Actually he had to remember to get that all checked out someday. His mouth was set in a permanent straight thin line, even as he stared himself down, scrutinizing every freckle on his pale face. Why wasn't he tan? Oh well obviously living in Texas makes you tan. He rolled his eyes. Everyone on the streets called him lil tourist. Hardy fucking har har. He hated his pale complexion just like the next guy in line. Freckles just made it worse. Already feeling annoyed with himself he scoffed and decided to actually clean himself up for the day, shuffling over and turning on the water faucet to the tub, placing his hand under the cool water as it slowly transcended into a nice warm feeling. Water was never really a Strider's best friend....the shower a exception to that somewhat glorified rule. Pulling back, obviously feeling content with the temperature of the shower, he started to then strip, the shirt, then the socks and last but not least his boxers. 

Finally naked he remembered to lock the door, chuckling to himself as he drew the curtains to the shower and stepped in. At first he let out a relieved sigh, the water was warm and cleared his aching head, then he got down to business. Scrubbing and rubbing shampoo and conditioner into his soaked hair. It was relaxing but annoying trying not to get the suds into his eyes. Though after all that he shut off the water and jumped out with gusto, snickering and not even bothering with keeping light on his toes at the moment. If he woke up at five cause of a damn nightmare then he was gonna let everyone know he was awake. Stomping out into the living room, towel wrapped tightly around his waist and his hair dripping little cold pellets of water that rolled across his spine and chest. His eyes shifted, feeling someone else, other than him, in that same room. His eyes met Bro's poker face and covered eyes. God fucking dammit. Bro chilled there in the crook of the crappy dark brown futon, a smirk on his face. 

Suddenly light on his toes once more he dashed for safety. That said safety being the confinement of his room. The race was on. Who could get there first, and as he himself flash stepped right into his path, Dave let out a war cry as he ducked, somehow slipping past. A miracle really. Though the said miracle didn't stop him from whirling around and slamming his door shut. What was done has been done. Chuckling to himself, the dreams now forgotten as he whipped off his towel, plucking up a pair of clean (maybe,) boxers and slipping them on as he shrugged on another record tee and some skinny jeans. Not the comfortable choice, but somewhat stylish. Jumping into his chair, hair a mess still dripping water everywhere, he started up his computer. Today was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

He's sleeping, the face of an angel crooked to the right, bright orange covering his body. A smear of grease or dirt takes its claim on his cheek bone. It's a wonder no one has spotted him yet, taken a vicious liking to him and done what would have been expected. No. He still lay sleeping in one whole piece; the only sign of wounds were merely small scrapes, and patches of dirt that clung to his pale complexion. Freckles dotted high along his cheekbones and nose, as if there was a mask of them under his eyes. His eyes flickered open, the orbs a nice dark orange, the hues growing brighter as it expanded, matching the bright stunning color of what was wrapped around him. It ruffles and pulls back like a rippling tidal wave. Feathers fall, as if it's just snowing them for a moment and the blond swings his legs over the side of a garbage bin, dangling them with a stoic look before slowly standing, a hiss of pain and a stumble following closely. Steadying himself he shivered, feathers flitting and floating to the ground, a puddle of bright orange feathers left in his wake from the bin. Wings...Large wings were placed on either side of his back, the feathers the bright color that matched his orbs.

Folding his wings against his back neatly he glanced back, grabbing a torn jacket and shouldering it on, small tufts of feathers poking out, but how would the other come to know? He kept walking along, a small limp in his step and a determined look in his gaze. Or it could be anger and loss. A mixture of the two was easy to mistake for determination. He stumbles, the alleyway thing and littered with trash, strays, and bums who were nothing but forgotten by society. He makes it to the blinding daylight at the end of the alleyway; eyes squinted, much too sensitive to the bright burning sun. Pausing he glanced around, most of the people rushing along, a destination needed for them to attend. He felt it there in the pit of his stomach; he knew exactly where he needed to be. Dragging his bare feet along, he could feel the dumbfounded stares of millions of people on his back, but he trudged on, doing his best to ignore them. God how the world had changed so much in what seemed so little time. Searching and searching he found no familiar faces. The pale, freckle blessed face he was looking for was nowhere to be found. He wasn't surprised to not see him trudging among these people. 

There was a light touch to his shoulder that stopped him in his tracks, causing him to blink and turn on his heel, a young brunet blinking at him, his deep grey eyes full of worry, his eyebrows knit with the worry as well. Tilting his head he frowned. 

"Sir? You alright?" He asked, truly puzzled at the shorter male. 

"Well...Yes thank you for asking, but sir you look like you need help." He said his features relaxing as he took on a proud air to himself. 

"Oh..." The blond glanced down at his feet then back over to the other, at a loss for words. He didn't really see what made him stick out so much...maybe it was the lack of shoes? Smiling softly ha patted the brunet's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." He reassured, turning around and starting away once again. 

"Wait! What is your name even?" The male called, scrambling after the blond. The male paused, turning his head as he waited a few seconds. 

"They call me David." And with that he merged with the crowd, leaving the other in a confused daze.

Keep walking....He tells himself. Just a few blocks. Yes, a few more blocks of puddles and dirt and strangers eyeing him, curiously or venomously. Trailing along he keeps his gaze to the ground before him, watching his dirty feet drag along the pavement and dirt, pain all too real and reaching out to ever part of his body, leaving him aching all over. Finally glancing up as he passed one of the many large buildings, he glanced up, this building stretching before the sky, seeming to almost touch it in a since, as if it were a kid stretching towards the sky. Yes, this red bricked building was where he needed to be, but the feeling was placed somewhere inside and he knew where he was going, yet he hesitated. Kicking a nearby pebble he sighed. Maybe this was not the best of ides, yet it was the only place that did not seem strange to be able to try and well....Slip into. Where else was he to go? He knew nothing about this world, yet he knew everything at the same time. Such a contradiction that it actually made his head ache with tension. Taking a deep breath, he started into the building, slipping in among a few others as he started for the stairs, to timid to try the small rooms that people loaded themselves up into. Climbing and climbing, muscles starting to ache and cramp. Finally reaching the right floor, he started to wander down the hall, waiting to pass that door. The door that he knew belonged to who brought him into this world. Finally pausing, he turned, the sight of the door sending chills down his spine, slowly approaching the door he gently rapped against the door, waiting for a few minutes. Nothing. Maybe...Maybe his instincts were wrong? Maybe the place was vacant? He sighed and sat on the floor, feet aching too badly to even think about walking some more. Curling up by the door he sighed. He could just wait, and if it was not who he hoped it to be, he could just walk along until hopefully he would run into the other. If god's luck would have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so davesprite is a little different, but don't worry he'll grow into the real davesprite so yeah don't worry!!! Sorry the chapter is short, but my brother has to update the computer tonight! Either way I'll try to upload as quick as I can!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up soon though it may take a while! Thanks for reading!


End file.
